


Crab on the Loose

by CidSquid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, This was made by a 10 year old!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidSquid/pseuds/CidSquid
Summary: An average walk on the beach gets a little more interesting with the help of a crab. A very intelligent crab.Ficlet Oneshot (written by a 10 year old)
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Kudos: 20





	Crab on the Loose

One day Percy was walking on the beach, waiting for the sunset. He Looks down and sees handwriting in the sand, saying, "If you could have anything, what would you want?" Percy ignored it for a while, then after he walked about ten yards, he saw more handwriting! He read "Really, what?" So he wrote in the sand, "A normal life." He assumed that Poseidon wrote it, but little did he know the person-or should I say _THING_ -that wrote it was a very intelligent Crab ( _dun dun duuuun_ ) He didn't find this out until he talked to his dad. Percy's dad said that a while back he and Athena were having a prank war. For one of his pranks, he turned one of her sons into a crab (a very smart crab). Don't worry, it was no one you knew.


End file.
